Ese Gato Herido
by Monts Ser
Summary: En todas las veces que Chat Noir a salvado París en ninguna ocasión a salido herido, pero todo tiene una primera vez...
1. Chapter 1

**ESE GATO HERIDO**

Capitulo 1

 **POV Marinette**

Ladybug y Chat Noir chocaron sus puños, un villano menos, después se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas. En el camino, Marinette recapacitó sobre la actividad de Chat Noir, el chico-felino, estuvo muy raro durante el combate, como si estuviera perdido en su mundo, al final lo paso por alto y entró por la trampilla que daba a su pequeña terraza, se quitó la transformación y le dio de comer a Tikki, se vistió con su pijama y prendió la televisión.

-Noticias de última hora, un robo se llevó a cabo en la joyería justo después de que Ladybug y Chat Noir vencieran al villano de la semana, - Marinette se sintió mal Por no haber estado presente para ayudar-, he aquí dos noticias, una buena y una mala: afortunadamente Chat Noir, nuestro querido héroe llegó a la escena y detuvo a los ladrones, y desgraciadamente -la voz de la conductora se quebró-, nuestro héroe fue herido -Marinette tumbó la comida, ahora se sentía culpable-, se reusó a recibir tratamiento médico, ya que según él no era nada, pero la verdad es que la bala dio en su hombro derecho causando que le fuera imposible mover el brazo -Marinette comenzó a sollozar mientras Tikki la consolaba-, Chat Noir desapareció después de negarse al tratamiento médico, su paradero se desconoce. -Marinette no lo pudo soportar y apago el televisor.

Lloró un rato hasta que escucho a alguien en la azotea, se puso de pie justo en el momento en que un golpe sordo se escuchó en el balcón, al asomarse vio una figura negra levantarse de forma lastimosa y dolorosa, la figura se tomó el hombro derecho y gimió de dolor, fue cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de quién era y abrió la puerta del balcón.

Chat se dio la vuelta y al ver a Marinette suspiró, y Marinette se llevó una mano a la boca

-Dios Chat, ¿estás bien? -de repente se arrepintió, ¿había sido en serio lo que le había preguntado?, Chat volvió a gemir-, ven pasa, veré en que puedo ayudarte -ofreció, se acercó a él y lo tomó antes de que cayera, lo llevo adentro y lo recostó.

 **POV Adrien**

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, la herida me punzaba, me sentía agradecido con Marinette, después de recostarme tomó un trozo de telay lo ató, poco a poco la sangre dejó de correr, cerré los ojos y me relaje, escuche sus pasos, la puerta en el suelo y después nada, fue cuando me di cuenta que había bajado las escaleras.

-Marinette -la llamé para confirmar que no estaba, escuche las voces de abajo gracias a las orejas de gato, después los pasos en la escalera, la puerta en el piso se abrió y Marinette y sus padres entraron

-Dios, corre por la aguja y el cuchillo -dijo la madre de Marinette a su esposo quien bajo a toda prisa-, no olvides el botiquín -le gritó

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **NOTAS:** ¡Hola! Solo quería decir que esta historia no es mía, es de una amiga llamada Daniela, asi que si les gusto este capítulo le pueden agradecer a ella :3 ¡Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**ESE GATO HERIDO**

Capítulo 2

 **POV Adrien**

Cuando el padre de Marinette llegó con lo que le pidieron yo ya empezaba a temblar de frío como nunca en mi vida.

\- ¿Dónde fue? -preguntó Sabine, la madre de Marinette.

-En el hombro -se apresuró a decir Marinette.

\- ¿Puedes quitarte el traje? -a decir verdad, no estaba seguro, desvestirme en casa de Marinette, frente a ella y sus padres, ni siquiera sabía si me lo podía quitar, recordé el cascabel y tuve una corazonada.

-El cascabel -susurré entrecortado, Sabine tomo el cascabel y lo jaló hacía abajo, la chaqueta termino en el suelo, Sabine tomo la aguja y la desinfectó con un algodón remojado en alcohol, la dejó a un lado para tomar el cuchillo y desinfectarlo también.

-Aquí viene lo feo -tomó el cinturón que usaba como cola y lo puso entre mis dientes-, muérdelo si te duele -se volvió con su esposo- tómalo de los pies, no debe moverse -Tom hizo lo que le pedían-, lamento no tener nada para anestesiarte -se disculpó.

-Tengo frío -dije con esfuerzo

-Perdiste mucha sangre, es normal -explicó Sabine y me tapo con una cobija dejando el hombro al descubierto, los temblores disminuyeron -Marinette, tómale la mano, se sentirá mejor -Marinette se acercó sollozando y tomó mi mano izquierda y la apretó con suavidad, yo devolví el gesto, Sabine tenía razón, me sentía mejor, más seguro.

Después de introducir el cuchillo y extraer la bala lo cual me dolió, pero por suerte Marinette estuvo ahí, me acarició el pelo y cuando sus sollozos se lo permitían me susurraba palabras de apoyo, también estuvo Tom que por más que intentaba patalear no me dejó, Sabine desinfectó la herida y tomó la aguja y el hilo de sutura.

-Es lo último, ¿crees soportarlo? -me pregunto preocupada, solo asentí, al primer punto grité, al segundo mordí con tanta fuerza el cinturón que casi lo rompo, al tercer punto el teléfono de Marinette sonó y por acto impulsivo contestó.

-Es Alya -dijo con voz temblorosa, me miró-, te importa si yo…-

-No -grité al cuarto punto

\- "Marinette, ¿Qué está pasando, por qué lloras? -preguntó Alya a través del teléfono

-Alya, ven a mi casa lo más rápido posible -le contestó Marinette y colgó, del quinto y último punto, apreté su mano con fuerza, lo último que supe fue que Sabine me dijo que era todo y que los párpados se me cerraban.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESE GATO HERIDO**

Capítulo 3

Después de que Chat se desmayó mis padres limpiaron y abrieron la panadería mientras yo le ponía un parche en la saturación y lo cobijara, un pitido llamó mi atención, por un momento pensé que era su anillo, pero cuando volvió a sonar me di cuenta de que era el timbre, me limpié las lágrimas que me quedaban y baje a abrir, Alya me abrazó tan pronto abrí la puerta.

-Dios, Marinette, ¿estás bien? -me examinó.

-Alya, yo estoy bien.

\- ¿Entonces por qué llorabas? -preguntó extrañada.

-Para empezar, necesito que me hagas una promesa, no le dirás a nadie sobre esto y no lo publicaras en el Lady blog hasta que sea oportuno.

-Muy bien, Marinette -hizo una pausa-, si es otra entrevista con Ladybug te juro que…

-Que me mataras con un abrazo de agradecimiento -terminé por ella-, pero no es eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Ven -la tomé del brazo girando hacia las escaleras, pero me detuve en la puerta-, promételo.

-Está bien, lo prometo -abrí la puerta y la deje pasar, su primera reacción fue de confusión que paso a la impresión.

-Marinette -se puso la mano en el corazón-, ¿qué hace Chat Noir en tu habitación semi-desnudo! -no, Marinette -dijo- ¡no! -gritó con exageración-, dime que aun eres virgen- (momento en que se merece una cachetada).

\- ¡Alya! -grité con las mejillas sonrojadas-, no pasó nada entre nosotros, él cayó desde mi techo al balcón -expliqué- ¿acaso no viste las noticias?, le dispararon -Alya me miró una vez más.

-Tú lo ayudaste.

-No precisamente, mi mamá lo curó y papá y yo la ayudamos.

-Y, ¿se recuperará?

-Sí, mamá está segura -el pitido que se escuchó si era de su anillo, tomé la sabana y de forma improvisada la colgué para no ver su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces? -era más que claro que ella no sabía del funcionamiento de los Miraculous.

-Él me pidió que si su anillo sonaba que lo tapara para no verlo en su forma civil -Alya quedó muda.

Pasé los próximos cuatro minutos en convencer a Alya de no revelar ni conocer su identidad, bajamos antes de la última alarma, pero Tikki se quedaría para alimentar al kwami de Chat.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

 **Perdón por no actualizar tan rápido, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por sus review y les recuerdo que yo no soy la autora de este fanfic, solo lo subo. Bueno, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y ¡hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESE GATO HERIDO**

Capítulo 4

󠆅 ***Cuarto de Marinette***

La transformación de Chat llegó a su fin y Plagg salió agotado del anillo.

\- ¡Aaaah! -gritó con exageración-, ¿y mi camembert! -al no recibir respuesta, busco a su portador- ¿Adrien? -cuando lo vio, no se la creía-, ¿pero qué demonios te pasó?, ¡Adrien! ¡responde!

-Plagg -llamó Tikki desde el otro lado de la sabana-, baja la voz -susurró.

-Tikki, ¿cómo es posible que pasara esto? -le dijo Plagg

-No es el momento para entrevistas -le regañó, pero algo le vino a la mente-, ¿ese que está ahí es Adrien? -Plagg se golpeó la cabeza con la pata de la cama por eso-, Plagg -dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Sí -contestó como un niño de 3 años regañado.

-No me la creo -atravesó la cortina-, no, es, cierto.

-Te pregunto una cosa -Tikki seguía en shock-, ¿Marinette es Ladybug? -Tikki solo asintió.

 ***Sala, casa de Marinette***

\- ¡Por favor! -rogó Alya por décima tercera vez-, esta es la primicia que esperaba para mi blog.

-Alya, comprende -trató Marinette por décima tercera vez-, ¿por qué! -insistió Alya, fue cuando Marinette se arrepintió de tomar su llamada.

 ***Casa de los Agreste***

-Adrien -llamó Nathalie-, ¿dónde te has metido?

 ***Oficina de Gabriel Agreste***

\- ¿De dónde habrá sacado el anillo? -se preguntó Gabriel-, puede ser que el… -sacudió la cabeza-, necesito el libro para confirmar -y se dirigió a la caja fuerte.

 ***Cuarto de Marinette***

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible? **,** ¿cómo pasó esto? -pregunto Tikki en voz alta mientras Plagg comía su queso.

-Esa es fácil, primero él… -fue interrumpido.

-Sé cómo es posible, pero no lo creo.

-Sabes, no está tan mal -mordió el queso-, solo necesita dormir y yo mi camembert.

\- ¿Pero ¡cómo puedes pensar así!

-Pues, con el cerebro -Tikki le quitó el queso y lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Nooo!

-Plagg, calla -dijo Adrien, los dos kwamis se miraron y Plagg le hizo señas a Tikki para irse.

-Adrien, ¿te sientes bien?

-Bien molido -se quejó, se sentó en la cama-, ¿dónde estoy?

-En la casa de tu compañera de colegio.

\- ¡Es cierto! -mira a su alrededor y después su hombro con el parche-, y, ¿dónde está Marinette?

-Convenciendo y manteniendo a raya a Alya

-Eso debe ser dificil -recordando la terquedad de Alya-, Plagg, ¿qué hora es?

-Deben de ser las 8 de la noche.

\- ¿Qué!, Nathalie va a matarme, tengo que volver

\- ¿Por qué?

-Mi padre tiene una junta importante y tengo que ir con él -intentó mover el brazo, pero solo consiguió sentir dolor-, no puedo ir asi -buscó el celular y al revisarlo tenía el buzón lleno de mensajes y llamadas-, pero tengo qué -se levantó, tomó su camisa y chaqueta blanca, al pasar la manga por su brazo apretó los dientes-, Plagg, Transformación -antes de irse, tomo el cuaderno de bocetos de Marinette para dejar una nota y también notó algo en la pared del cuarto con fotos llenas de él, le restó importancia y se fue como pudo por los techos de París.


End file.
